Two Sides To A Cresent Moon
by A.Truesdale
Summary: Yami, Born Under The Stars. His First Sight, A Wolf. But When A Freak Accident And Spiralling Events Occur, Leaving Him To Be The Alpha Of A Wolf Pack That Has A Looming Danger, Can Yami Save His New Loved Adopted Family AND His True Love? Yami.X.Yugi


____

_AN:/ Hey Again Guys :P :waves: Sowwi very Very sowwi me hasnt been here in agez... If you check my DevArt page journal, you'll know that i havent been able to get on at all for a while. i'm only here now cuz my teacher at school wubs me enough for me to use her computer :D Lol My stepmum has basically taken my net and my dad is trying to kick me out... ^.^' Anyays on to more important matters :P I am 3/4 thru Cards and Secrets last chapter so if my teacher lets me use comp again i'll update that soon :) _

____

_But here is a brand new story. I thought it was appropriate if i started afresh with a new story seing as one is about to end :P _

_So here Is my Newest Story. Hope you all like it :D Big huggles please dont forget to comment, i need to know i'm loved ^.^ (PLEASE CHECK MY BOTTOM NOTES TOOO THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT)_

___________Abi-Chan XxXxX_******____********

* * *

**

"Push Adrianna, Push!" The man repeated and commanded softly, holding onto the hand of his wife in labour. The Woman Cried in huge pain, burning through her body likes searing flames on firewood. They were in a small tent, in Domino City Forest. They had been on a camping trip and Adrianna's waters had broken in the middle of the night. "I can't do this Jack!" Adrianna cried, tears streaming from her cheeks. "He's nearly here love, one more push!" Her husband replied in a twist of excitement and stress. Adrianna screamed, but as her screams died, a baby's cries filled the fresh night air. The exhausted woman collapsed back onto the soft layer of the tent floor. Her husband cleaned the baby and wrapped it inside a navy blue blanket. "Well Done Adrianna! Our son is born, our little boy!" Jack cried happily. The baby cried louder in bursts of gargled air and moving freely for the first time. The woman smiled a relieved smile and received her son from her husband. She immediately fell in love with the crying bundle and cooed him back to a soft silence, rocking him gently from instinct. Her night frock of pure white had been stained with fluid and blood, but they had forgotten the mess, the world revolved around the little squirming boy in her arms. She cried happy tears as she and her husband held their newly born son for the first time. "Our beautiful boy, born under the night sky and glittering stars," Jack sighed happily, stroking his wife's matted hair. Adrianna breathed heavily, taking in a huge lungful of air and replacing it with a huge grin on her face. "Yami, Jack. We shall name him Yami".

* * *

After cleaning the newborn Yami, Adrianna and Jack had wrapped him inside two thick blankets for warmth. They had left him inside the tent, as they went to get Adrianna cleaned up and wrapped up warm. They were not far at all from the tent, and trusted nature to care for their son for these moments, just as they had cared for nature for many years. They were wealthy environmentalists and had come on a camping trip to research wildlife at night and their favourite place for study was Domino Forest. They were a young, but very intelligent couple, who had their baby planned. However Yami was not due for another three weeks and he had arrived early. However, Adrianna and Jack had loved Domino Forest that much, that they were honoured and delighted that their first and newborn son had been born here. As they were cleaning Adrianna up, unknown to them in a bush opposite Yami's tent, there was a pair of round big blue eyes.

The shadow had heard the screaming and crying, but come to investigate out of curiosity and to know what was on its land. Learning the humans had left, the shadow approached the dim lit tent and sniffed at the entrance. Catching a new and unfamiliar scent, it decided to investigate more. It slipped one of its teeth inside the zip, cleverly experienced at this, it pulled on the zip and entered the tent. As the light hit its body, the fur, ears, legs and tail revealed a Black And White male wolf. It searched the tent for the scent that had caught its interest. As it sniffed out the blanket, the eyes of the baby had opened. Laying his new eyes on the creature, Yami's Amethyst eyes set onto the wolf immediately.

The wolf was startled slightly but did not run or hide. Its curiosity had got the better of it, and the wolf approached the baby's face, sniffing at the baby's nose. The tickle of the wet nose of the wolf had charmed Yami, and he started giggling and gurgling. The wolf seemed charmed by Yami as well. Instantly won over by Yami's gorgeous eyes, the wolf felt no threat and instead began licking the face of the baby, and nuzzling him. Yami's hands graced the wolf and brushed his muzzle and nose. Reaching out with his new hands Yami was as intrigued by the four legged creature as it was in him. The wolf leant forwards and rested its nose on the baby's palm gently and silently cooing the baby back to its state of sleep. The wolf seemed content at the baby and curled up next to Yami's silent sleeping form.

After ten minutes of the wolf curling up, its ears twitched.

"Jack, I'm nearly done, go check on our boy, he's alone," Adrianna sighed softly. Jack turned and towards the tent. The wolf, sensing and hearing the approaching human, gave Yami one last lick of the cheek and after getting caught in the zip and ripping itself away quickly, the wolf fled. Jack, had just seen the wolf lick his son's cheek and flee to safety. He ran inside the tent and checked on Yami. Yami was completely fine, he was sleeping softly and calmly. Jack smiled knowing the wolf meant no harm to his boy and knew that wolves were maternal creatures anyways. He picked Yami up and rocked him gently.

After ten more minutes, Adrianna returned to the tent, clean and happier. Jack told her what he saw of the wolf, Adrianna completely surprised and yet relieved that nature was protecting her son, she took her son from her husband and began singing Yami a soft lullaby. She got louder, enjoying and losing herself into the song, in the distance she and Jack heard the chorus singing of wolves howling in the distance. She sighed and smiled. Hearing the howling, Yami awoke, opening his eyes to his parents for the first time. They immediately fell in love with his eyes, just as the wolf had and they smiled at him. However, Yami began to be unsettled and started squirming and crying. Adrianna tried cooing him, she tried rocking him gently but nothing worked. She was at her wits end, and before she passed Yami to jack, another Wolf howl was heard nearby. This immediately soothed Yami back to a state of silence. Knowing her son had now found a love for nature too, Adrianna Named him fully. "Our son, His full name shall be Yami Atemu Yumino," She said proudly. Jack nodded and then allowed his new complete family to get some sleep, they were going to need it for tomorrow...

* * *

As time went by, Yami developed a strong bond with his parents and a strong love for wolves. A wolf howled nearby his house every night, and it always soothed Yami to sleep. His parents always took him back to the forest for camping trips, knowing his love for the canine inhabitants that owned the forest. They also taught him well and by the age of 2 he was able to talk small sentences and words and he also learnt to walk. By his third birthday his love for wolves had persuaded his parents to make his bedroom completely wolf based to help him feel more at home there. One night, before he was four, his parents had a work meeting. Both had to go because they were the top professors. They left Yami with Adrianna's Sister Serena and her husband Seth Kiaba. They also had a son, who was now six, called Seto. Serena and Seth were nice people, but they were more business based than environment based, and they owned a company called Kiaba Corp. These were also very wealthy people.

Serena and Seth had put the boys to sleep at eight o clock. Knowing that the meeting would last until late hours of the night, they had allowed Yami to stay over for the night, because him and Seto got on okay. However, One o clock in the morning, Serena had received a phone call. She was never disturbed during her sleep unless it was very important, Seth had made sure of this. Serena Answered the phone immediately.

"Mrs Kiaba It is Domino Police, I am calling you with grave news," The officer said. Serena was awake at once. "What is it Officer, what has happened?" Serena asked, distressed and now had awoken Seth. "I believe you are the sister of a Mrs Adrianna Yumino Yes?" He asked. A huge lump appeared in Serena's throat. "Y-yes, Wh-why?" She answered shakily. This had Seth worried. His wife was a strong woman and he knew this. He had sat up immediately from his lying in bed position and took his wife's hand immediately for support, knowing this was not going to be a very nice phonecall. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this madam," The officer said slowly. "Wh-what, What is wrong? Wh-what has happened?" Serena cried in distress and twisted agony. "There was an attack On Mr and Mrs Yumino by a gang of thugs about two hours ago, they were making their way home when they were attacked, mugged and stabbed both in the chest," the officer said in remorse and sorrow.

Serena was shocked and confused at the same time. "Wh-What are y-you saying?" she asked.

____

"

_____Adrianna And Jack Are Dead". _**____********

* * *

**

An:/ Hope you liked it ^.^ Big huggles and Please dont forget to review for me :D

**Also: I am in need for some OCs in this story, so review with ur character name / colour and personality. These OCs are to be wolves :P Please help me out as soon as possible and please review! Thankyou! XXX**


End file.
